This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from the inventor""s application METHOD FOR PRINTING IN NETWORK SYSTEM filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jul. 26, 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 30280/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for printing in network system. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing traffic in a printer without a spooler which is connected to at least one computer and network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in the computer technology have caused user demand also to be diversified. To satisfy such diversified user demand, computer operating systems now include a network operating system (NOS) and distributed operating system (DOS), which supply a variety of functions by organically interconnecting a number of small-scale computers.
Generally, a network system is a communication structure including at least two devices interconnected for data communication purpose; and it transmits data between the interconnected devices. Transmitting devices and exchanging devices used for performing data communication are also connected to the communication structure via such communication lines. The network system includes the Internet of connecting computers all around the world, local area networks (LANs) formed by connecting computers in a local area, and wide area networks (WANs) formed by connecting computers in a wide area.
An exclusive printer server or a network printer card is used for sharing sources, especially for sharing a printer, in the network system. When the presently performed printing process is completed, the spooler successively transmits the stored print data to the printer. The client-server model necessarily requires the exclusive printer server. To overcome this, a printer server often includes a network printer card.
A printer server with a network printer card is connected to the network system connected to at least one computer. Unlike the exclusive printer server, a printer server with a network printer card generally does not include a storage device for storing print data. As a result, the printer server can print data received from only one client and, in the event that printing process is required from more than one client or if a printing process is required from the client while the printer server is in printing operation, the network printer card of the printer server probably will not be able to perform the printing process. The printer server will therefore transmit a print-rejection message to the client that requested the printing operation. The print-rejection message receiving client then continuously transmits a message to the printer server for the required printing operation until the printing process is completed and a print-allowance message is received from the printer server. A printer server with a network printer card does not require an exclusive printer server. However, the printer server with the network printer card can perform a printing process required from only one client, since the printer server with the network printer card does not include a spooler for storing data received from the client. The continuous transmission of the printing-operation-required message from the client until the print-allowance message is received results in increased network traffic, which it would be desirable to avoid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved network printing system and process.
It is another object to provide a network printing system and process able to reduce traffic in the network system generated by a printer with a network printer card and to supply users with smoother print service.
It is still another object to provide a network printing system and process that reduces need for continuous transmission of printing operation requests from the client while the client awaits reception of a print-allowance message.
These and other objects may be attained according to the present invention by providing a network system and process according to the invention. The improved system comprises a printer server with a network printer card, and at least one client connected to the printer server by network. The process of the present invention includes the steps of: as power is supplied to the printer server, detecting the network address of an agent client for temporarily storing print data from the client which requires printing operation while the printer server is in printing operation; when printing operation is required from the client, checking whether the printer server is in printing operation or not; if the printer server is in printing operation, transmitting a print-rejection message and the detected network address of the agent client to the printing operation-requiring client; and when the presently performed printing operation is completed, printing the print data stored in the agent client.
Preferably, when the print-rejection message is received from the printer server, the printing operation-requiring client transmits print data to be printed through the printer server to the network address of the agent client.
Preferably, the step of detecting the network address of the agent client further includes steps of: transmitting message for requiring transmission of the network address of the agent client to the clients from the printer server; transmitting the network address of the agent client receiving the network address-requiring message among the clients to the printer server; and, when the network address of the agent client is received, storing the network address in the printer server.
Preferably, the printing step further includes the steps of: transmitting a command for requiring transmission of the print data to the network address of the agent client; checking whether the print data is received from the agent client or not; and printing the print data received from the agent client.